


Spider-Dad Has a Lot of Kids

by A Mess (ErebosBlue)



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Bisexual Peter Parker, Bullshit Science, Cute Miles Morales, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, For mostly Ben honestly, Found Family, Guilt, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know that much about the comics :(, I know nothing, I literally couldn't avoid it because it's CANON, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's a tumblr fic, It's a whole bunch of Peter's and shit, Kinda, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Multiverse, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker Acting as Miles Morales' Parental Figure, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker has the Venom Symbiote, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Ben Reilly, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Kaine (Spider-Man), Protective Peter Parker, Science Husbands, Sweet Miles Morales, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr, Yeah we're getting complicated, but i tried, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErebosBlue/pseuds/A%20Mess
Summary: Peter Parker (616)Why did I just log in at 3am to see everyone screaming "Spider-Dad" at me?|Peter Parker (2437)Because you're our dad.|Miles Morales (616)What are you gonna do?Unadopt me?|Peter Parker (616)I really shouldn't have looked at the comments.I love y'all.You're all my kids.|Gwen Stacy (65):)
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Kaine (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Ben Reilly, Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy, other relationships mentioned
Comments: 8
Kudos: 126





	1. Welcome to Spider Tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of this is fucking accurate.  
> Peter (616) is the comic Peter. I've only read so many comics so don't kill me. :(  
> Peter (2437) is the movie Peter. Is that accurate to the movies? Absolutely not, but I couldn't use 616 again. It also takes place before Far From Home because we have no idea how that whole thing is gonna be resolved.  
> Miles (616) is also the comic Miles. Do I know shit about him in the comics? Nope. Do I care? No.  
> Miles (716) is from the Movie. Yes, I know that they said he was from 1610 but that makes no sense as that's the Ultimate Universe and that storyline is very different.  
> Gwen (65) is just Spider-Gwen as it doesn't have any inconsistencies, from what I know.  
> The Peter Parker shown in Spider-Verse (movie) doesn't show up and is basically replaced by Peter (616). I know that might be disappointing, but I couldn't give 616 Peter the title "Spider-Dad" without removing him. :(  
> Other Spiders do show up!  
> Kaine and Ben (the clones/brothers) are both from 616 and some others will pop up from time to time.  
> Peter (616) is married to Harley (yes I know he's not in the comics from what I understand) and has 2 adoptive kids. Miles, as I just made up a story in which his parents die, and Katie a cute 6-year-old Peter saved from a burning building and kept.  
> I think that's about it?  
> NO WAIT.  
> This is basically Tumblr but for Spiders and it spans the Multiverse. How does that work? Ask Peter (616). He made it. The ones I listed are the ones that talk the most, but there are a whole bunch of other Spiders! There a basically 2 categories: Posters (like the list) and Watchers that just like/read the posts and occasionally leave comments.  
> So, yeah!  
> (If you're curious Peter and Miles from earth 1610 will show up.)  
> :)

**Peter Parker (616)  
**If you're reading this for the first time, welcome! I know it's a bit weird how an app just showed up on your phone, but I'm glad you opened it. Don't worry about accounts, one has already been made for you with your name and earth. Yes, the multiverse exists, but we can talk about that some other time.

You're here because you're a Spider. Just like the rest of us. I made this so that we could interact. I know that some earths only have one Spider and that just seems lonely. I don't know what I'd do without my Spider family, which now includes you. I guess I did manage, but it's a lot more fun being Spider-Man when you've got fellow Spiders by your side.

Before I explain some more stuff, let me introduce myself. I'm Peter Parker. Now, I understand that a lot of you reading this will have the same name. It's a bit weird thinking about it, but there's that. I'm 25, married, have 2 wonderful adopted kids, two brothers, and more friends than I thought I would ever have. Miles (616) is one of my adoptive kids. The other is a 6-year-old named Katie. She's honestly the sweetest and smartest kid. Well, besides Miles. Those two both kill me. I'm gonna stop rambling about my kids now. 

If you've ever used Tumblr, you know how to use this app. I was originally thinking about making it a chat room of sorts, but Miles (616) basically convinced me to make it Tumblr so that it was a bit less formal and shit. Plus, as he put it, memes. You don't have to make posts yourself. Heck, you don't even have to use the app. It's here for people who need to know that they aren't the only Spider and that there are people just like them doing things they need. I know that my son and I won't shut up, so feel free to post about whatever you want. 

Posts can be anything, really. They can be venty or just straight-up shit posts. We could all use a good laugh from time to time. There's literally no point in keeping your identity a secret here so feel free to post about things both Spider related and not. It can be nice to hear about a thing you did with friends instead of "I got stabbed again." No, I am totally not roasting my son I have no idea what you're talking about. But seriously, please contact someone who can help you when you get stabbed _first._

You can private message me, yes those exist (a bit better than the way the real Tumblr set them up), if you have any questions or just want to say hi. Miles (616) will definitely be online more than I will so you can always PM him if I don't answer. He helped make the damn thing so he _should_ know how everything works.

Make sure to always use the earth number next to someone's name when you're addressing them and such. There are going to be repeated names so let's cut down on the confusion. You don't have to do this for Kaine or Ben (Ben Reilly) as they're my clone/brothers and we've only seen them in this universe thus far. I'll make a post if that changes. Okay cool.

I really should sign this off, but I don't know how...

Uh

Bye?


	2. Movie Peter Parker Joins the Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, I use 2437 as the earth for the movie Peter and 716 for movie Miles.  
> Also, we'll get to the Spider-Dad stuff soon enough, but I want to at least establish some shit first.  
> Cool cool.

**Peter Parker (2437)  
** Wait, so this is really set up to the multiverse?  
|  
 **Miles Morales (616)  
** Yup.  
|  
 **Peter Parker (2437)  
** That's so cool!  
|  
 **Miles Morales (716)  
** Is this your first time dealing with other Spiders?  
|  
 **Peter Parker (2437)  
** Yeah. I wasn't even sure the multiverse existed. It's cool to know it does.   
I'm really gonna have to pay attention to numbers though as I didn't even realize you were 2 separate people at first.  
|  
 **Miles Morales (616)  
** We'll eventually all get nicknames, I'm sure.  
|  
 **Gwen Stacy (65)**   
I think we were all surprised when we found out that the multiverse existed and that Spiders are intrinsically connected to it.  
|  
 **Peter Parker (2437)**  
Wait... what?  
|  
 **Gwen Stacy (65)**  
It's a lot to explain-

**Peter Parker (616)  
** I love that no matter what universe, "Peter Parker" will forever be a nerd at heart.  
|  
 **Gwen Stacy (65)  
** What makes you say that?  
|  
 **Peter Parker (616)  
** I got a whole bunch of questions about how the multiverse from the newbie. Which, to be fair, would be my exact reaction.  
|  
 **Peter Parker (2437)  
** I'm not a newbie! I've been Spider-Man for 2 years!  
|  
 **Peter Parker (616)  
** Of course you're not, Kiddo.  
|  
 **Peter Parker (2437)  
** >:(

**Miles Morales (616)  
** IT HAS COME TO MY ATTENTION THAT MOST OF YOU DO NOT KNOW THE STORY OF HOW PETER PARKER (616) BECAME MY DAD.  
It's time to educate y'all.  
|  
 **Miles Morales (616)  
** To set the scene, I am 16. Even before dad (Peter) adopted me, he was already mentoring me and teaching me cool shit about being Spider-Man.   
So, we had a sort-of mentor relationship.   
I always saw him as a second father though as he was already pretty paternal of me.  
|  
 **Miles Morales (616)  
** My birth parents died about 6 months ago. I'm not gonna into details because, honestly, really don't want to.  
What matters is that dad was immediately there to comfort me and because I had no one to go to (since my uncle is dead and I don't have any other relatives in close contact) offered adoption.  
|  
 **Miles Morales (616)  
** Here's where it gets really good though.   
Before I even had the chance to say "yes" (because I was going to say yes to adoption regardless) he clarified that it didn't mean I had to treat him any differently.  
He said that I didn't have to call him dad or see as a parent. That I could continue seeing him as a mentor exclusively he just didn't want me to be alone.  
|  
 **Miles Morales (616)  
** When I tell y'all I cried, I mean it.  
God, I hugged him and didn't let go for a long time.  
|  
 **Miles Morales (616)  
** I, of course, said that I'd completely be down for being adopted.  
I do miss my birth mom and dad, obviously, but I love dad and pops and wouldn't trade them for anything.  
|  
 **Miles Morales (616)  
** I do also love my little sister.  
She's cute.  
|  
 **Peter Parker (616)**  
This is Peter's husband. He's currently sobbing and saying how he doesn't deserve his kids.  
(He does.)

**Miles Morales (716)  
** Wait.  
|  
 **Miles Morales (716)**  
It didn't work.  
|  
 **Gwen Stacy (65)**  
What didn't work?  
|  
 **Gwen Stacy (65)**  
I SWEAR TO GOD MILES MORALES FROM EARTH 716 IF YOU DO NOT GET BACK TO ME I WILL CALL PETER (616) UPON YOU.   
|  
 **Miles Morales (716)**  
:0  
You wouldn't!  
|  
 **Gwen Stacy (65)**  
You really want to test that?  
|  
 **Miles Morales (716)**  
Okay! Okay!  
I was wondering if melt a band-aid to my skin because of the super healing and stuff.  
|  
 **Peter Parker (616)**  
You WHAT  
|  
 **Miles Morales (716)**  
Oh shit.  
|  
 **Peter Parker (2437)**  
It's like I just watched a motive for murder.  
|  
 **Miles Morales (716)**  
You are NOT HELPING.  
|  
 **Peter Parker (2437)**  
I'm not trying to.   
This is fun to watch.  
|  
 **Ben Reilly**  
I like this one.

**Peter Parker (616)**  
Peter Advice #1 (besides not MELTING A BAND-AID TO YOUR SKIN.):  
Don't get cloned.  
While I love both of my brothers, they have _both_ tried to kill me at one point and most the clones never reached brother status.   
Honestly, it's just messy.  
Besides being confusing (for awhile we thought Ben was the original, not me) it's also pretty inconvenient. The number of times I've had to explain that Kaine and Ben _are_ clones by nature, but are my brothers is getting ridiculous.   
Not only that, but they also have your fingerprints. They can frame you for murder either on purpose or on accident (looking at you, Kaine.)  
So, in conclusion, try not to get cloned.   
|  
 **Kaine Parker**  
You are never gonna let the accidental framing for murder go, are you?  
|  
 **Peter Parker (2437)**  
You know, I was gonna question that, but he already said that you tried to murder him at one point so that honestly seems like a step-down.  
|  
 **Miles Morales (716)**  
I SWEAR I WILL NEVER TRY TO MELT A BAND-AID TO MY SKIN AGAIN.  
|  
 **Peter Parker (616)**  
Good. :)  
|  
 **Gwen Stacy (65)  
** That is so threatening and it's just "good" with a smile.  
|  
 **Miles Morales (616)**  
That's what makes it threatening. 

**Peter Parker (2437)**  
Y'all ever have those days where even though you want to do something, like patrol as Spidey, but you have no energy to do anything you care about and just want to sleep?  
|  
 **Peter Parker (616)**  
That's called depression, kiddo.  
|  
 **Peter Parker (2437)**  
:0

**Peter Parker (2437)**  
Wait, I'm still confused.   
Not having motivation is depression?  
|  
 **Miles Morales (716)**  
Did you not realize that you were depressed?   
|  
 **Peter Parker (2437)**  
No???  
|  
 **Miles Morales (616)**   
I mean, mood, but???  
Maybe see someone about it?  
|  
 **Peter Parker (2437)**  
But the secret identity...  
|  
 **Peter Parker (616)**  
There's always friends/allies that know and will listen, but you can also talk to a therapist about your feelings and not what caused them. :)  
|  
 **Peter Parker (2437)**  
:0 That's some solid advice!  
|  
 **Gwen Stacy (65)**  
Yeah, what?   
I need to actually follow that advice.  
|  
 **Peter Parker (616)**  
Y'all, your feelings are valid and it's okay to go to your friends when you feel sad.  
It took me forever to learn that, but I hope my kids can learn it sooner.  
|  
 **Miles Morales (616)**  
Don't mind me sobbing.  
|  
 **Miles Morales (716)**  
Me too dude. ;(

**Peter Parker (90214)**  
I'm still confused about this. How is the phone even working?  
|  
 **Miles Morales (716)**  
Is that you Noir?  
|  
 **Peter Parker (90214)**  
Yes. However, there are no phones in my time?  
|  
 **Miles Morales (616)**  
It's magic.  
|  
 **Gwen Stacy (65)**  
Is it really? :0  
|  
 **Miles Morales (616)**  
I actually don't know. Probably? Maybe it's some weird science thing?  
Plus, the phone only works for this specific app so that might be part of it?  
|  
 **Peter Parker (90214)**  
Well, I do enjoy reading about your adventures and mishaps.   
|  
 **Peter Parker (2437)**  
Wait. What time period are you in?  
|  
 **Peter Parker (90214)**  
The 30's?  
|  
 **Peter Parker (2437)**  
:0


	3. Kaine and Ben Decide That They Like the Young Spiders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does every character use :0, :), and :( ?  
> Because they would.  
> Also, some name changes in this ish!  
> God, I am never using ish again.  
> Also, I don't care what you think Kaine and Ben have my entire heart :).  
> Okay, I know Ben is slightly crazy and revived a bunch of people and was technically a villain, but I still love him.

**Peter Parker (616)  
**I have made the executive decision to change some names around. Mainly just because seeing Peter with a number attached to it is starting to get slightly disorienting. So, the earth will still be listed, but some names have just been changed.  
|  
**Miles Morales (616)**  
I'm asking pops if you got enough sleep considering how messy that sentence was.  
|  
**Peter Parker (616)**  
Don't gang up on me. :( 

**Peter Parker (2437)**  
I don't want to be rude or anything, but why is Kaine Kaine Parker but Ben is Ben Reilly?   
|  
**Kaine Parker**  
Ben chose his name after an alias that Peter used to use whenever he needed one.   
I was named Kaine by my creator, Jackal, as some metaphorical bullshit. So, I didn't have a last name.  
When I died (the first time) Peter buried me as Kaine Parker and the last name stuck.  
|  
**Peter Parker (616)**  
Always so casual about the fact that you died.  
|  
**Peter Parker (2437)**  
Oh. :(  
Don't die again please. It'd make me sad.  
|  
**Kaine Parker**  
You don't even know who I am or how many times I _have_ died.  
|  
**Peter Parker (2437)**  
Doesn't matter.  
  


**Peter Parker (616)**  
I don't care who, but _someone_ is gonna tell me where Ben got a real femur bone to make a flute out of.  
|  
**Miles Morales (616)  
**Wait. Uncle Ben made a femur flute???  
|  
**Peter Parker (2437)**  
Oh right! You would have an uncle Ben with the way things set up.  
|  
**Peter Parker (616)**  
Yes yes. We will discuss how ironic it is _after_ I get to the bottom of who let Ben make a femur flute.  
|  
**Ben Reilly**  
You don't control me.  
I make what I want.  
|  
**Peter Parker (616)**  
I swear to GOD if no one tells me who got the bone I _will_ find out with other methods.  
|  
**Kaine Parker**  
I may or may not have been graverobbing and I may or may not have grabbed a femur bone for Ben because he asked for one.  
|  
**Peter Parker (616)**  
WHY WERE YOU GRAVEROBBING?  
|  
**Kaine Parker**  
It was for a job.  
Plus, him making a femur flute is better than him inventing immortality again.   
|  
**Spider-Gwen (65)**  
I'm sorry. What?  
|  
**Miles Morales (716)**  
I love how he said he changed the names because Peter was getting repetitive and then changed _your_ name.  
|  
**Spider-Gwen (65)**  
I love that you are more focused on the name and not the fact that Ben apparently invented immortality. 

**Ben Reilly**  
Out of curiosity, how young are you Young Spiders? (Peter 2437, Miles 716 etc.)  
|  
**Peter Parker (2437)**  
I'm 17. :)  
|  
**Spider-Gwen (65)**  
Just turned 16.  
|  
**Miles Morales (716)**  
15, but I'll be 16 soon enough!  
|  
**Miles Morales (616)**  
I don't know if you meant me, but I'm 16, almost 17.  
|  
**Miles Morales (1610)**  
I'm 15 and Peter (also 1610) is 17.  
|  
**Peter Parker (1610)**  
I mean, we just kinda count it as 17, but the age is technically up for debate.  
|  
**Noir (90214)  
**Why is your age up for debate?  
|  
**Peter Parker (1610)**  
Without getting into to much detail, I may of died.  
|  
**Peter Parker (616)**  
I'm changing more names.

**Peter the Resurrection Parker (1610)**  
I'm not even gonna question it.  
|  
**Miles Morales (1610)**  
That... is surprisingly perfect for you.  
|  
**Spider-Son (616)**  
I like how he's acting like he hasn't died before.  
|  
**Peter Parker (616)**  
For very short periods of time. Plus, you died once too.  
|  
**Spider-Son (616)**  
True.  
|  
**Peter Parker (2437)**  
I died for 5 years, but I don't remember it very much and so did half the galaxy so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
|  
**Kaine Parker**  
My instinct is to yell at y'all for dying, but I'd be a hypocrite if I did.

**Miles Morales (716)**  
Y'ALL I ALMOST OUTED MY IDENTITY TO MY DAD.  
|  
**Spider-Gwen (65)**  
You WHAT?  
|  
**Miles Morales (716)**  
HE WAS TALKING ABOUT SPIDER-MAN AND I PANICKED AND WENT TO DEFEND MYSELF.  
|  
**Peter Parker (2437)**  
Honestly, mood.

**Spider-Disaster (716)**  
I deserved that name change.  
|  
**Peter Parker (616)**  
To be fair, I am also a disaster, you're just telling us. 

**Peter Parker (616)**  
Peter Advice #2:  
I'm honestly just tempted to put "don't die" as this piece of advice. But seriously, be safe.  
This piece of advice: know your own limits.   
Yes, part of our whole thing is going beyond limits, but don't push yourself to the brink of death when you can rely on other people.  
Make sure you have someone you can fall back on and that it's okay to have limits. :)  
|  
**Peter Parker (2437)**  
Easier said than done, but I'll try!  
|  
**Spider-Gwen (65)**  
Thanks for the reminder. I sometimes forget that I do, in fact, have someone to help when things get dicey.  
|  
**Miles Morales (1610)**  
Maybe you should listen to this advice Peter (1610)?  
|  
**Peter the Resurrection Parker** **(1610)**  
You needed to hear it too dumbass.   
|  
**Miles Morales (1610)**  
True.

**Spider-Son (616) made a group chat with Peter Parker (2437), Spider-Disaster (716), Spider-Gwen (65), Miles Morales (1610), and Peter the Ressurection Parker (1610)**

**Spider-Son named the chat Young Spiders**

**Spider-Son (616):** Young Spiders, unite. 

**Peter Parker (2437):** :00

 **Spider-Gwen (65):** Huh. Cool.

 **Spider-Gwen (65):** Wait.

 **Spider-Gwen (65):** Are you making a cult?

 **Spider-Son (616):** iaejhriuowebfuh

 **Spider-Disaster (716):** You broke him. :(

 **Peter the Ressercetion Parker (1610):** Ah, the classic gay keyboard smash. 

**Spider-Son (616):** THIS WAS MORE TO CONNECT AND SHIT AND ALSO PLAN TO SHOW MY DAD LOVE

 **Spider-Son (616):** BUT A CULT WORKS TOO.

 **Miles Morales (1610):** Oop-

**Peter Parker (616) - Spider-Son (616)**

**Peter Parker (616):** You are planning something, aren't you.

 **Spider-Son (616):** No. :)

 **Peter Parker (616):** Why is my husband literally cackling?

 **Spider-Son (616):** I have absolutely no idea why pops is laughing. :)

 **Peter Parker (616):** And Katie?

 **Spider-Son (616):** She's probably just watching a show. :)

 **Peter Parker (616):** You scare me sometimes, kid.

 **Spider-Son (616):** :)

**Kaine Parker**  
I have decided that the Young Spiders deserve to be protected.   
|  
**Ben Reilly**  
We are stealing your kids, Peter.  
|  
**Peter Parker (616)**  
Rude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Harley will start making more appearances. There's just a lot to write!


	4. Spider-Dad is Born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!  
> It took awhile to get here, but here we are!  
> Should this have been before the last chapter? Maybe?  
> Whatever!  
> Welcome to the birth of Spider-Dad!
> 
> **Spider-Son** is Miles (616)  
>  **Spider-Disaster** is Miles (716)  
> The rest should be fairly obvious.

**Peter Parker (616)**  
Peter Advice #3:  
WATCH OUT FOR BUG SPRAY.  
I know what you're gonna say, "but we're arachnids." You're right, but bug spray is still a bitch and can still be lethal.   
Do not be consumed by bug spray.  
|  
**Peter Parker (616)**  
On that note: Peter Advice #4:  
Peppermint bad.   
The spider in you is gonna hate the taste and if it gets on your skin it will b u r n.  
|  
**Spider-Disaster (716)**  
I miss peppermint gum. :(  
|  
**Spider-Gwen (65)**  
It used to be my favorite flavor. :(

**Spider-Gwen (65)**  
When Peter (616) says "the spider in you."   
The spider in me:  
  
|  
**Peter Parker (2437)**  
When Peter (616) mentions me in any way:  


**Spider-Gwen (65)**  
Petition to change Peter Parker (616)'s name to Spider-Dad.  
|  
**Spider-Gwen (65)**  
Aye  
|  
**Sider-Son (616)**  
Aye  
|  
**Peter Parker (2437)**  
Aye  
|  
**Spider-Disaster (716)**  
Aye  
|  
**Peter the Resurrection Parker (1610)**  
Aye  
|  
**Miles Morales (1610)**  
Aye  
|  
**Charlie Parker (218)**  
Aye  
|  
**Peter Parker (616)**  
I expected this from my kid, but the rest of you, really?  
|  
**Peter Parker (2437)**  
You're our dad. :(  
|  
**Peter Parker (616)**  
...

**Spider-Dad (616)**  
Y'all win.   
|  
**Spider-Son (616)**  
We match. :)

**Spider-Dad (616)**  
Announcement: I love all my kids.  
|  
**Spider-Gwen (65)**  
We love you too.

**Charlie Parker (218)**  
So, a lot of Spiders are PMing me asking me if I just joined.   
The short answer: no.  
The long answer: I've been here for about as long as it's been running, but I preferred just looking at posts than contributing.   
So, yeah.  
|  
**Miles Morales (1610)**  
For no reason in particular, how old are you?  
|  
**Charlie Parker (218)**  
15.  
|  
**Miles Morales (1610)**  
Perfect.  
|  
**Charlie Parker (218)**  
???

**Miles Morales (1610) made a chat with Spider-Son (616), Spider-Disaster (716), Spider-Gwen (65), Peter the Resurrection Parker (1610), Peter Parker (2437), and Charlie Parker (218)**

**Miles Morales (1610) changed the chat name to Young Spiders 2.0**

**Miles Morales (1610):** There.

**Spider-Disaster (716):** You know you could've just added Charlie to the GC we already had, right?

**Miles Morales (1610):** Shhh

**Spider-Son (616):** Welcome to the Young Spiders, Charlie! 

**Charlie Parker (218):** Thanks.

**Peter Parker (2437):** :)

**Spider-Dad (616)**  
My husband has just been informed that we have adopted a whole bunch of new Spider kids (including those of y'all that don't post) and I think he's questioning our marriage.  
|  
**Peter Parker (2437)**  
:0  
|  
**Spider-Dad (616)**  
This is Peter's husband: Y'all have been adopted by me too.  
I've read a lot of y'alls posts and I love all of our kids. :)  
|  
**Spider-Son (616)**  
You should use the account for the rest of the day!  
Get to know the rest of the Young Spiders!!  
|  
**Spider-Gwen (65)**  
:00   
Yesss.   
|  
**Peter the Ressurection Parker (1610)**  
It's good content time.

**Spider-Dad (616)**  
Peter being a good dad™:  
(Attached are multiple photos. One is a photo of Peter asleep on Harley and Peter's bed cradling Katie close to his chest. The second is Peter and Miles working in the lab on his suit. Miles has a concentrated face while Peter has a loving smile as Miles works. The last is Peter with Miles and Katie in the kitchen being chaotic as they try and cook. There is some food on the walls and all 3 have some amount of food on them.)  
|  
**Spider-Dad (616)**  
We're not done though. Here's Peter, Kaine, and Ben being soft:  
(Attached is 3 pictures of Kaine, Peter, and Ben being sweet with the kids. One has Katie on Kaine's shoulders while Miles is talking excitedly to Ben as Peter watches his family with another loving smile. The second has Kaine and Miles talking while Ben and Peter are trying to drag Katie away from the flammable substances in the lab. The last is all 5 of them asleep on the floor all huddled together. Peter in the center with his kids in both of his arms.)  
|  
**Kaine Parker**  
Stop exposing the fact that I love these kids-  
|  
**Ben Reilly**  
They're so sweet and they deserve the world.

**Charlie Parker (218)**  
So, like, hearing father figures and shit saying that they love all of us is actually making me s o b.  
|  
**Charlie Parker (218)**  
Like, it's all I've ever wanted and :(  
|  
**Peter Parker (2437)  
**You okay?  
|  
**Charlie Parker (218)  
**Didn’t have good father figures and all that good stuff. But like ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
|  
**Spider-Dad (616)**  
Both me and Peter wanted to tell you that you do now.  
|  
**Spider-Dad (616)**  
Now he's saying that he will literally steal you from your world.  
|  
**Spider-Dad (616)**  
This man will be the death of me-  
|  
**Charlie Parker (218)**  
Wait wait. Please though 🥺  
|  
**Spider-Dad (616)**  
He's actually doing this-  
(Attached is a video of Peter getting on his suit while yelling that he will not let one of his kids go without someone to support them. Miles is with him also getting suited up and talking about how he wants to join. Katie is bouncing up and down talking about how she loves all her siblings and how she wants to meet all of them.)  
|  
**Peter Parker (2437)**  
Now I'm crying too. ;(  
Katie is so cute.   
|  
**Spider-Dad (616)**  
She really is.  
|  
**Charlie Parker (218)**  
Oh my god is this actually happening?  
|  
**Spider-Dad (616)**  
Yup. Peter (616) is going to check if there are other heroes in your world and if there aren't he's going to station another Spider that has a calm world to keep an eye on it.  
|  
**Charlie Parker (218)**  
I love y'all. 🥺🥺

**Spider-Dad (616)**  
Update: Charlie is home. :)  
(Attached is a photo of Peter, Miles, Katie and presumably Charlie all hugging. Charlie is sobbing.)   
|  
**Kaine Parker**  
Ben and I are on the way.   
|  
**Spider-Gwen (65)**  
This is literally the most wholesome thing. :)

**Peter Parker (2437)**  
So, this is super wholesome and also making me really emotional.   
Tony Stark was my father figure more recently, but he died a little bit ago.   
But I love Spider-Dad and his husband and I feel a lot better.  
So, yeah. :)  
|  
**Spider-Dad (616)**  
All of you are going to be the death of me and Peter-  
|  
**Spider-Disaster (716)**  
I'm glad you're feeling better!!  
|  
**Spider-Son (616)**  
Me too!

**Young Spiders 2.0**

**Spider-Gwen (65):** How are you doing, Charlie?

**Charlie Parker (218):** I've literally never felt better.

**Spider-Son (616):** Our family is growing! :0

**Spider-Disaster (716):** We all need to meet up at some point!

**Spider-Disaster (716):** I've seen Gwen in person, but not the rest of you.

**Peter the Resurrection Parker (1610):** We really do.

**Miles Morales (1610):** I have feeling that it's just gonna be crying when we do.

**Peter Parker (2437):** But after all the crying it'll be fun!

**Miles Morales (1610):** True.

**Spider-Gwen (65):** Duuuude. We need to plan this with Spider-Dad.

**Spider-Son (616):** I'll talk to dad about this!

**Spider-Disaster (716)**  
Are we ever gonna learn more about you, Spider-Dad's husband that we don't have a name for?  
|  
**Spider-Dad (616)**  
Maybe ;)

**Ben Reilly**  
I owe you guys this at least:  
(Attached is a photo of Harley making heart-eyes at Peter works at something to do with his Spidey suit.)  
|  
**Spider-Dad (616)**  
:0  
Ben!  
|  
**Peter Parker (2437)**  
:00 He's cute!  
|  
**Spider-Gwen (65)**  
Guess Peter has a type through all universes. ;)  
|  
**Spider-Son (616)**  
Please don't call my pops cute. :(  
|  
**Peter Parker (2437)**  
Sorry Miles. :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I know practically anything about Charlie Parker (218)? Nope. I just wanted someone else to say "aye" and I /really/ like his costume.  
> I did read the basics of his history though and :(  
> Poor dude.  
> Basically it's a world in which Ben is abusive to Peter so he runs away and changes his name to Charlie.


	5. Why Has Everyone Been Hit by Trains?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this was set before FFH, and it is, but I'm gonna have Peter (2437) be hit by a train anyways. It's just not gonna be for the same reason. Am I now fully adding things that never happened in canon?  
> Yes.  
> Enjoy.  
>  **Spider-Son** is Miles (616)  
>  **Spider-Disaster** is Miles (716)  
>  **Spider-Dad** is Peter (616)  
> The rest should still be fairly obvious.

**Peter Parker (2437)**  
GUYS.  
|  
 **Spider-Gwen (65)**  
WHAT?  
|  
 **Peter Parker (2437)**  
I JUST GOT HIT BY A TRAIN.  
|  
 **Spider-Dad (616)**  
You WHAT?  
|  
 **Ben Reilly**  
You've literally been hit by a train too.  
|  
 **Spider-Dad (616)**  
UNIMPORTANT.  
|  
 **Peter Parker (2437)**  
I was doing some crime-fighting like usual when a train came out of nowhere and I just didn't move???  
Like, I'm more than positive I saw it, but I just kinda stood there.  
Maybe out of shock?  
|  
 **Spider-Disaster (716)**  
And y'all call me the disaster.  
|  
 **Peter the Resurrection Parker (1610)**  
You still are.  
|  
 **Spider-Son (616)**  
All Spiders share one brain cell and it's normally in Silk's possession.   
|  
 **Miles Morales (1610)**  
Silk?  
|  
 **Spider-Dad (616)**  
CAN WE PLEASE GET BACK ON TOPIC?  
|  
 **Charlie Parker (218)**  
Dad's panicking and honestly? It's a mood.  
|  
 **Peter Parker (2437)**  
I'm pretty sure I'm fine.   
My leg kinda hurts though.  
|  
 **Spider-Dad (616)**  
IS IT BROKEN?  
|  
 **Peter Parker (2437)**  
Oh shit, probably.  
|  
 **Spider-Son (616)**  
You broke him :(  
(Attached is a photo of Peter lying on the ground face first. Probably screaming.)

**Cindy Moon (616)**  
Heard y'all were talking shit?  
|  
 **Spider-Son (616)**  
Silk!  
|  
 **Peter Parker (2437)**  
CINDY MOON????  
|  
 **Cindy Moon (616)**  
Yes?  
|  
 **Peter Parker (2437)**  
I KNOW THE CINDY MOON HERE? SHE'S PART OF THE DECATHLON TEAM???  
HOW DID YOU GET YOUR POWERS??  
|  
 **Cindy Moon (616)**  
The same spider that bit Peter (616) bit me?  
|  
 **Peter Parker (2437)**  
DOES THAT MEAN THAT MY CINDY ALSO HAS SPIDER POWERS?  
|  
 **Cindy Moon (616)**  
Maybe? Does she still go to school?  
|  
 **Peter Parker (2437)**  
YEAH.  
|  
 **Cindy Moon (616)**  
Then probably not.  
|  
 **Peter Parker (2437)**  
OH. ALRIGHT THEN.

**Spider-Dad (616)**  
If I knew all it would take to get onto here was mentioning you, I would've done it awhile ago.   
|  
 **Silk (616)**  
I didn't really know if I wanted to have a presence. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
But it was so messy that I had to join in on the fun.  
|  
 **Spider-Gwen (65)**  
How many Spiders are there in 616?  
|  
 **Spider-Dad (616)**  
Via the last count, 7. (8 now considering Charlie.)  
|  
 **Miles Morales (1610)**  
:0  
|  
 **Charlie Parker (218)**  
Who are the others?  
|  
 **Spider-Dad (616)**  
There's Julia who's the current Madame Web but has Spider powers. Then there's Jessica who's Spider-Women but she technically isn't a "Spider"???   
It's kinda confusing, but I counted her anyways.  
|  
 **Spider-Disaster (716)**  
That's messy.   
|  
 **Spider-Son (616)**  
Everything is messy.  
|  
 **Peter Parker (2437)**  
Where's the lie???

**Julia Carpenter (616)**  
Why did Silk just text me and say that Peter has adopted every young Spider?  
|  
 **Spider-Dad (616)**  
They're my kids.  
|  
 **Madame Web (616)**  
Peter, no.  
Also, why did my name change?  
|  
 **Spider-Dad (616)**  
Peter yes.  
(I changed it.)  
|  
 **Charlie Parker (218)**  
But I like being adopted. :(  
|  
 **Peter Parker (2437)**  
But I need a father figure. :(  
|  
 **Spider-Gwen (65)**  
I don't want to be unadopted. :(  
|  
 **Madame Web (616)**  
Oh my god-  
Fine.   
Just try not to take them all back to our earth.  
|  
 **Spider-Dad (616)**  
No promises, but I'll try. 

**Kaine Parker**  
Peter (616) is acting like he's all safe when he's Spider-Man even though he's literally never been safe in his life.   
He's literally also been hit by a train.   
|  
 **Spider-Dad (616)**  
Just because I'm a reckless idiot doesn't mean that I can't lecture my kids about being safe.  
|  
 **Spider-Son (616)**  
Y'all are acting like you (Dad, Kaine, and Ben,) didn't triple lecture me at some point.  
It was literally terrifying.  
|  
 **Ben Reilly**  
We just want you to be safe. :(

**Peter Parker (2437)**  
Wait, sound off if you've been hit by a train.  
|  
 **Peter Parker (2437)**  
I have.  
|  
 **Spider-Dad (616)**  
Okay, I'll admit that I have.  
|  
 **Spider-Disaster (716)**  
It was thrilling.  
|  
 **Peter the Resection Parker (1610)**  
Does a truck count?  
|  
 **Madame Web (616)**  
You all are a threat to society.   
|  
 **Spider-Dad (616)**  
I hear that every day.  
You need a new insult.  
|  
 **Ben Reilly**  
You really shouldn't hear it every day considering you've literally saved the world multiple times.   
|  
 **Spider-Dad (616)**  
Literally no media outlet believes that. So ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
|  
 **Ben Reilly**  
Hey Kaine-  
|  
 **Kaine Parker**  
Already on it.   
|  
 **Spider-Dad (616)**  
Oh no-  
|  
 **Spider-Gwen (65)**  
That was a rollercoaster. :0

**Spider-Gwen (65) added Madame Web (616) and Silk (616) to a chat**

**Spider-Gwen (65) named the chat Spider-Women**

**Silk (616):** Oh?

 **Spider-Gwen (65):** Got to stick together, right?

 **Spider-Gwen (65):** I would've added more, (because I know there are,) but they weren't active.

 **Madame Web (616):** We'll add them if they do.

 **Silk (616):** Can't wait to tell you all about Peter (616). 

**Spider-Gwen (65):** Oh, this is gonna be interesting. 

**Young Spiders 2.0**

**Spider-Son (616):** Are you doing alright, Peter (2437)?

 **Peter Parker (2437):** Yup!

 **Peter Parker (2437):** My leg wasn't actually broken, almost though, so my healing factor has been taking care of it nicely.

 **Miles Morales (1610):** That's a relief. 

**Charlie Parker (218):** You should probably make a post saying that.

 **Charlie Parker (218):** Spider-Dad is still freaking out and all that. 

**Spider-Disaster (716):** Plus, there are probably other Spiders worried about it too.

 **Peter Parker (2437):** :0

**Peter Parker (2437)**  
I have been instructed to tell y'all that I am okay!  
Leg was not broken and I'm healing up nicely.   
Currently with a random assortment of Avengers.   
|  
 **Spider-Dad (616)**  
That's a relief.   
Make sure you stay off it for 24 hours even though it wasn't a break.   
Wouldn't want to agitate it.  
|  
 **Peter Parker (2437)**  
Alright, dad.   
|  
 **Charlie Parker (218)**  
Second time you've broken him today.  
(Attached is an almost identical photo to the last one.)  
|  
 **Peter Parker (2437)**  
Damn.

**Spider-Disaster (716)**  
Also, what are Kaine and Ben doing?  
|  
 **Spider-Dad (616)**   
They're currently threatening media outlets one by one to post positive articles about me.   
Protective little shits...  
|  
 **Spider-Gwen (65)**  
OH.   
|  
 **Peter the Resection Parker (1610)**  
They probably deserve it.  
|  
 **Silk (616)**  
They do.  
|  
 **Spider-Dad (616)**  
Guys. I'm used to it. It's been _10 years_ of it.  
|  
 **Spider-Son (616)**  
That doesn't make it any better!  
You deserve better. :(

**Spider-Dad (616)**  
Parker Advice #5:  
(I've changed it to Parker advice as Kaine and Ben want to join in on the advice-giving.)  
This one is courtesy of Kaine:  
You deserve better.   
Just because you are used to something doesn't mean you deserve it.  
You deserve to have a comfortable life.  
|  
 **Peter Parker (2437)**  
Thank you... ;(  
|  
 **Kaine Parker**  
Why are all of the comments and replies so surprised?   
I know it's hard to admit, but you don't have to put up with mistreatment.   
Fuck that.  
|  
 **Spider-Son (616)**  
:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, someone requested more women spiders, so! Silk and Madame Web made an appearance!  
> Someone also requested Peter (12041) and he /should/ be making an appearance soon.  
> If you have requests, leave them in the comments!  
> I can only do so much with characters I don't know, but I'll try my best to add most of them.


End file.
